headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Charmed: Womb Raider
; Brad Kern; Aaron Spelling; E. Duke Vincent; Peter Chomsky; Daniel Cerone | starring = Alyssa Milano; Rose McGowan; Holly Marie Combs; Brian Krause; Dorian Gregory | previous = "Long Live the Queen" | next = "Witch Way Now? }} "Womb Raider" is the twenty-first episode of season four of the supernatural fantasy series Charmed and the eighty-seventh episode of the series overall. It was directed by Mel Damski with a script written by Daniel Cerone. It first aired on the WB Network on Thursday, May 9th, 2002 at 8:00 pm. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * Charmed was created by Constance M. Burge. * This episode has been made available on disc six of the Charmed: The Complete Fourth Season DVD collection. It has also been made available on the Charmed: The Complete Series collection. * This episode is production code number 4301087. * Actor Jeffrey Meek is credited as Jeff Meek in this episode. * Actor Michael Pavone is credited as Mike Pavone in this episode. * Actor Matt Kaminsky is credited as Matthew Kaminsky in this episode. * This is the sixth episode of Charmed directed by Mel Damski. He previously directed "Charmed Again (Part 2)". His next episode is "A Witch's Tail (Part 2)". * This is the twenty-seventh episode of Charmed written by Daniel Cerone. He previously wrote "Saving Private Leo". His next episode is "A Witch's Tail (Part 1)". Allusions * The title of this episode is taken from Tomb Raider, which is a series of action and adventure first-person shooter games published by Eidos Interactive in 1996. The game series has yielded multiple sequels and permutations and also spawned two theatrically released live-action films in the 2000s starring Angelina Jolie and a 2018 remake film starring Alicia Vikander. * Reference is made to Cole Turner, who does not make an appearance in this episode. Cole is the father of Phoebe Halliwell's baby. * Piper Halliwell makes reference to Chucky in this episode. Chucky is the shortened name for Charles Lee Ray - a serial killer whose soul gets trapped within a doll in the film Child's Play, and its subsequent sequels. * Piper Halliwell makes reference to Ozzy Osbourne in this episode. Ozzy Osbourne is a British hard rock singer and former front man for Black Sabbath, who gained greater notoriety as a solo artist following his departure from the band. He also appeared in the 1986 horror film Trick or Treat directed by Charles Martin Smith. Quotes * Phoebe Halliwell: No wait I'm only two months pregnant. .... * Piper Halliwell: Did your baby just electrocute the nice doctor man? * Phoebe Halliwell: Yeah... I think so. But he was just protecting himself, 'cause that gel was really cold. * Piper Halliwell: Protecting himself? Unborn babies don't perform magic tricks in the first trimester, Phoebe. * Phoebe Halliwell: Piper closer What is going on? * Piper Halliwell: I don't know, but don't panic, okay? We'll wrap up here, and we'll go home and panic. .... * Piper Halliwell: Let's get this straight. You guys summoned me to a cage where my powers don't work, so we can all die together? * Paige Matthews: Well, the plan has some flaws, admittedly. See also External Links * * * ---- Category:2002/Episodes Category:May, 2002/Episodes